Matsuoka Rin?
by suzannfiction
Summary: Someone is giving Manami trouble because of her refusing to go to swim practice meets. What happens when she gets the coach to agree with her terms and later finds her classmate competing with kids from another school?


I managed to get into the swim team and somehow everyone already knew who I was. As I walked through the doors of the swimming pool when school ended everything became silent. The members stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Uh hi everyone um I'm Fujioka Manami uh is the coach here?" I asked nervously.

"Of course we know who you are!" a boy exclaimed. He was rather tall with brown spiky hair. "You're the one who almost beat the school record!"

"I-I'm not that great really," I said.

"Fujioka practice is starting soon, you should get ready," the coach said as he walked up to me from his office.

"Um about that I saw the guidance counselor just now and he said that I'd still need sufficient grades to keep my scholarship, so I was wondering if I can skip some of the practice meetings."

"Hey that's pretty arrogant of yourself!" the boy with brown hair exclaimed. "Even though you may have almost beaten the school record, the practice meetings are important to improve your current level. If you slack off then you'll just slow everyone down." I knew he was passionate about swimming and figured no matter how I explain, it'd be hopeless but I still asked,

"Tell me, why are you so proud of being on this team?"

"That's because I worked really hard to get where I am of course." And I could tell that he was a rather average swimmer but was much worse when he first started.

"Then why would you assume that I'm arrogant. I didn't work nearly as hard to get on the team as when I was studying to get accepted into this school." The boy remained silent and held back his tongue as if I managed to get him to understand. The coach sighed,

"Alright you can skip practice if you want but make sure you don't slack off on your time. And I'll give you the tournament sheet so that you can plan out your time."

"Thank you very much," I said. He handed me the tournament sheet and let me go. I left the swimming pool and went to the library to study for my exams. When I finished I felt my eyes get heavy from the boredom of having nothing to do.

When I woke up, it was 8:26pm. Since students had to go back to their dorms at 10:30pm, I figured I should practice swimming. As I headed to the indoor pool I thought no one would be there since the lights were off, but when I opened the door I saw four boys. Three of them didn't go to our school and there was one who looked familiar. Ma…Matsuoka…hmm…what was his name again? He had violet hair and had a very good build as a swimmer but he wasn't on the team. Ugh he's in my class so I should know him! Wait...Matsuoka Rin! I remember now, the teacher accidentally thought he was a girl when he called out his name on the first day of school.

I went in, not knowing that one of them and Rin were competing, and saw the two jumping in. The two who stood on the side didn't notice me. And I watched with them as Rin and the guy who was swimming against him were neck in neck. Why wasn't Rin on the swim team? He should easily beat my time and the guy with the blue hair was catching up with him. In the end, Rin won and the other guy didn't seem to mind. The door suddenly opened and caught the three boys trespassing,

"Hey what are you guys doing here don't you know that the pool's closed?" the coach yelled. As the four turned around they noticed that I was standing there with them.

"I-It's my fault! I'm sorry it's just that Matsuoka-kun was willing to help me improve my time and his friends were willing to help me as well." I exclaimed. What the hell am I doing? If I get in trouble my scholarship will be as good as gone. There was a silence and the coach finally sighed,

"I'm glad that you managed to make time to practice but visitors aren't allowed to come into the school passed 7:00pm. And Matsuoka isn't even on the team, why would you ask him to help you?"

"I'm very sorry I didn't know about the school's policy. And Matsuoka-kun is actually a really good swimmer. He was the only one I knew from my class and I felt comfortable asking him. Please don't let them get in trouble." I pleaded.

"It's fine if you didn't know, just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said before he left the swimming pool. I led them to the entrance of the school in silence.

"Um thanks for helping us back there," one of the boys said. He was tall and had green eyes with light brown hair.

"Why did you help us out?" Matsuoka asked. I turned around to face the four of them,

"Yeah why did I help you guys out? I could've gotten my scholarship revoked!" They looked pretty guilty and I regretted saying what I said.

"We're very sorry," another boy said. He was shorter than the rest of the guys and had blond curly hair.

"No I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that. I got worked up over nothing. No one got in trouble in the end," I said. There was some tension in the air between Matsuoka and the boy who swam against him.

"Thanks again uh…" the boy with green eyes said.

"Fujioka Manami," I finished for him. They told me their names and left after saying good bye. Matsuoka and I were left and had to head toward the dorms. I wanted to know what happened between him and Haru, but I barely knew him.

"Why don't you join the swimming team, Matsuoka-kun?" I managed to ask. "You were really good earlier." There was a brief pause and he said,

"Yeah I was planning on doing that." But he said it so sullenly as if he lost the match with Haru. But he won. Why is that? We reached the dorms and had to go our separate ways.

"Bye Matsuoka-kun," I said.

"Good night," he said as he walked away.


End file.
